FMA YaoiShonenAi Collection
by Wingedbullets
Summary: Collection of Multiple FMA couples all in the shonen-Ai and yaoi fan group. Characters included are: Greed, Greed-ling, Al, Ed, Roy, Maes, Havoc, Furey, Dorochette, Archer, Kimblee, Envy and possibly others as the drabbles continue.
1. Disclaimer

Hello to all. I am Wingedbullets and I would just like to warn you all before you continue that all these stories are YAOI or SHONEN-AI. There will not be any straight couplings here on out and if that offends you then don't read. All flames will be ignored and that will be that. Thank you and have a good day.

Couples you see in this will be ones with of age individuals 18+

Stories that have Ed and Al will have them as being 18+ so no they are not children. They are of legal age! So don't try to pull that card with me. Thank you.


	2. Snow  Frank x Zolf

Warning! Contains Shonen-ai/Pure Yaoi possible mature ratings in later drabbles! If you don't like that stuff don't read. All flames or negativity that is not helpful will be ignored!

I do not own the characters sadly. Some other kick ass woman does.

XXXxxxxXXX

Snow

Couple: Frank Archer/Zolf Kimblee

He shivered lightly as his eyes followed the decent of yet another snowflake. Down they came with no indication they would stop. He didn't move, just watched. In his mind, he knew it was already cold to the touch. He knew it, but the image had long left him, leaving only the word with the memory of touch. Had it been any longer stuck within the darkness of steel and stone, he would have forgotten even that.

His eyes shifted to his flat mate, more like his keeper. Frank Archer was a cold, calculating man, much like the icy coldness of the snow. His voice was sharp and deep when patience was run thin, and his eyes. Gates his eyes. Ice blue, sharp, watchful and never missing a detail. Frank Archer was the snow; he was bitter cold. He was the ice that never melted.

"Something interesting, Crimson?"

Ice eyes shifted to him from under dark lashes.

"Nope sir. Just watching the snow." His eyes remained on Frank a while longer, only to shift back to the window with a chuckle when he received a raised eyebrow from the man. "Yeah... Just like never melt ice. No matter how warm. "

XXXxxxxXXX


	3. Lost  Character: Envy Worm

Warning! Contains Shonen-ai/Pure Yaoi possible mature ratings in later drabbles! If you don't like that stuff don't read. All flames or negativity that is not helpful will be ignored!

I do not own the characters sadly. Some other kick ass woman does.

XXXxxxxXXX

Lost

Characters: Envy worm

It was pouring; large, icy cold droplets coming from dark skies. Never stopping, thunder rolled and lightning flashed. Loud booms and bangs came not only from the sky, but from the ground.

This was a bad town; a place of nothing but death and crime, where the crime rate was incalculable, and the death toll was in 24 hours a day. The daily chore was live day to day, wonder how you did it, then try it again.

Dublith had fallen hard in the last years. Chimera and Ruffian alike ranging from simple pickpockets to rapists and murderers lived as neighbors. At times even the rapists and murderers became victims to their own crimes. No one was safe, not in this town. But it's all he had for the last year.

He had his empty rusting old can that had once held some kind of food. No one ever took notice of a tiny little green worm with his tiny food can shelter in a dark alley way, shivering with fright and crying tears he hadn't since he was a mortal baby 1000 years ago. To him, he had long forgotten that in his years of immortal life. It was now the fear and pain he hadn't felt in so long that came back like the torrent storm above his head.

XXXxxxxXXX


	4. Found  Envy x Greed

Warning! Contains Shonen-ai/Pure Yaoi possible mature ratings in later drabbles! If you don't like that stuff don't read. All flames or negativity that is not helpful will be ignored!

I do not own the characters sadly. Some other kick ass woman does.

XXXxxxxXXX

Found

Characters: Envy worm and Greed

Day 600:

He had been stepped on, run over, shot at, burned, stabbed, and in once case, chopped up and regardless, he was still alive. Not by miracle, not at all. Such is the so called immortal life of a homunculus. Before he would have called it a blessing. His power and edge in a battle to help him win, now it was a curse. He was stuck in his diminutive worm form. His core stone was far to weak now for him to try and shift to his human form. He really was just a pathetic little insignificant worm. Weak, cold, filthy, starving, and tired of his pitiful existence, moving from trash pit to trash pit eating things he found on the ground dropped by careless people. He wiggles off to his new home; a crumpled newspaper wad.

The sky rumbled signaling another cold, stormy night. As the rain started to come down and the sun set, the tears finally came. And like the pouring rain, his tears came just as fast. Curled in a tiny ball and sobbing for all he was worth. He didn't even notice the light click clack of shoes on the wet pavement until they had stopped right in front of his wad of newspaper that was now falling apart. The shadow loomed over him as the newspaper was pulled back from above him, but his cries didn't falter; he didn't care anymore. Perhaps this time, if this person shot or stabbed at him, maybe this time, he would die.

A hand moved down towards him. He was expecting pain, he was expecting agony, complete darkness. What he wasn't expecting was a warm hand gently scooping him up and wiping his tears away, holding him close. He was pressed into a very soft, warm furry collar of white puff. The scent was familiar, but that couldn't be, all the others had been destroyed. He clung to the fur even though a warm hand held him to it as they moved away from the alleyway.

"Gee, Envy; you get yourself into the worst situations, ya know? But don't worry, I got ya now. I found you; you're safe."

Gentle fingers moved up and down over his back and the top of his head, moving away only to return with a strawberry of all things. His mouth watered and he attacked the berry, sucking at the juices, munching happily and greedily.

"That's it, En, eat. I'm here now; I got ya. Now, let's go home, huh?"

Envy didn't complain, only snuggled into the fluffy warm softness as he munched on the berry. He was finally found. He was going home. He closed his eyes, not even relizing they were stepping through the gate, and didn't flinch at the pull of the hands as they pulled him and his savior into the darkness. This time it was different. It wasn't cold and terrifying, it was warm. He still clung to the figure as his body slowly changed to his human form, the figure's arms wrapping around him and soft lips kissing his forehead.

"We're home, Envy. We're all home; Uuntil the day Celencia deems our rebirth. And iI will be there; bBy your side again."

Envy smiled and clung closer.

" I can't wait for that day, Greed. But till then, don't leave me alone."

The arms pulled tighter around him.

"Never again, little worm. Never again."

XXXxxxxXXX


End file.
